


Jackie Tyler Plays Matchmaker

by GGonzalez303



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Donna Noble, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Fluff and Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Soul Bond, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGonzalez303/pseuds/GGonzalez303
Summary: Waking up and expecting to find Heaven, Jackie Tyler finds herself in another Universe—and a mission to change the cosmos.───────✧❁✧───────"Why me? I've done my part! Rose's done her part!""Because, you, Mother of Time, can scare even the Oncoming Storm."
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler & Rose Tyler, Jackie Tyler/Pete Tyler (Pete's World), Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Jackie Tyler Wakes Up in 2020 All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! MORE PLOT BUNNIES! _*insert sarcasm here* ___

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first arc of this crack show, Jackie Tyler wakes up in our universe with a mission. Too bad 2020 consistently gets in the way—starting now.

**WHEN JACKIE CLOSED HER EYES,** that ever-famous white light overtook her. She felt an ethereal warmth tingle against her skin. She deserved this. She truly did after raising two kids practically twenty years apart from one another, helping stop the end of the worlds... plus everything else with that daft alien and his meta-whatever-its-called double.

It felt safe and lovely.

It felt like home.

And Jackie Tyler, at the young age of 90, was finally able to rest...

Until she wasn't.

**───────✧❁✧───────**

Bad Wolf was a part of her now. A part of the TARDIS, yes, but one that embedded herself into a human and refused to let go. Instead, she hibernated until she knew she was needed again by her Doctor. So, the beast awoke within the forever young Rose Tyler as the Defender of Earth slept by her mother's beside, exhausted from the tears.

Using her subconscious state, the Bad Wolf created a limited paradox and pulled Jackie Tyler from the stairway to the afterlife.

"Hello, Jackie," the Wolf spoke using her voice. The Wolf spoke using Rose's voice. It's been a whole long while since she could speak.

It felt really bleeding nice.

"Rose?" Jackie asked. Her blue eyes shone with confusion as her platinum blonde hair shone in the light of their tiny, white-walled paradox. Bad Wolf only smiled softly and shook her head no, then yes. "How can you not be Rose and be Rose at the same time?" Jackie's tone upticked with irritation and the Wolf laughed.

She knew the memories of Jackie Tyler, the Mother of Time. The slap to the face every single time someone pissed her off. ( ~~ _Usually the Doctor, but that wasn't important right now._~~ ) The fact that she decided hopping universes during the End of the Multiverse to help save her daughter was a brilliant idea after having a toddler. She never kept her mouth shut. She always told you how she felt—exactly with the South London accent getting thicker the more passionate she became.

That made her the best choice for this mission.

"I am a part of Rose as she is a part of me. Together we are a part of the TARDIS—her heart—and together the three of us are dying."

"Wait a mo', say tha' again?" Jackie asked. From the way her accent was bleeding into the speech, cutting words down, Bad Wolf understood. She was more confused then ever. "What do you mean she's dyin'? She's practically whatever that daft alien is herself! She can't die!"

"Everyone has a time, but it's too early to be ours yet."

"Then do something about it!"

"I cannot. You can."

"What do you mean? If you can't than neither can I!"

"I'm not dead yet. You are. Your soul and your consciousness can travel amongst the Multiverse without tearing holes into it. You can find all the shadows of the Doctor and I and bring us together. From there, I can make a bridge and save us."

"Why me? I've done my part! Rose's done her part!"

"Because, you, Mother of Time, can scare even the Oncoming Storm."

The Bad Wolf watched as Jackie Tyler assessed the situation. Her back slowly straightened and her eyes turned to ice. The Wolf grinned. Rose certainly got her spunk from somewhere. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

**JACKIE OPENED HER EYES AND THE FIRST THING SHE SAW WAS THE TIME.** "I'm late!" Jackie Tyler exclaimed before sitting up too quickly. Suddenly, she felt pounding on her temples and everything was much too bright.

"Nope," a girl with chocolate brown hair said as she kneeled beside the couch. Jackie recognized the girl once her eyesight became less focused on the time. It was Gabby, her flatmate from America. "Already called the salon. They say feel better and get tested if possible."

"Tested? Why would I need to be tested?"

"That's exactly what I said! You're just suffering from a migraine, but they'd feel safer if you just got it done now that it's available to the masses." The pale American just shrugged. "I guess that's life in 2020."

Then it hit Jackie like a truck. COVID was a thing in the years of Others' Lord twenty-twenty through (roughly) twenty-twenty-five. "Well, Lynny," Gabby began with a grin. "Now that you're up, I'll get the cookies out of the oven and then we'll be off to get tested!"

Jackie watched as her young flatmate hopped into the kitchen trying to balance two plates, two mugs, a tray of biscuits, and a pot of coffee. It didn't _look_ balanced enough. So the older woman tried to rise to her feet, only to be met with some vertigo. "Don't move so fast," Gabby called. "The migraine can affect your balance depending on how bad it is and where you feel pain. I can get it. It'll b—" _CRASH!_ She winced but continued speaking, "Fine..."

**───────✧❁✧───────**

"JAMIE, I SWEAR TO GOD, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Donna Noble called from the bottom of the stairs. Her cousin poked his head out of his bedroom door and groaned. His floppy hair seemed to cover his eyes in a way that proved that he cared _nothing_ for her temp interview—and wasn't that just _rude_? He was her ride after all! If she couldn't get _his_ damned arse outta bed then she'd need to take the A-train.

The bleeding _A-train_ for Christ's sake!

It was filled with pervy men who were just too grab-happy of professional women in pencil skirts tryin' to make a good impression on their temporary bosses. It was a hell on earth that she refused to go on again. Plus it was always late and—

"You're just gonna stand there and rant about why you hate the A-train until I get out of bed, aren't you?" Her cousin yelled from his bedroom.

Oops, was she sayin' all that aloud? "Sorry, Jamie," Donna replied as she creaked her way up her grandfather's old stairs. "You know you're my favorite cousin, right? I didn't mean to say all that stuff allowed. I'll take the keys and drive myself if you're not feelin up to—"

"No! There is no way in hell am I letting you drive the TARDIS! You crashed her the last time I let you! If you take my car, I drive!" Without even processing it, her cousin was up on his feet, putting on a tweed suit with Chuck Taylors, and grabbing one of his new "inventions" before sprinting out the door. Donna chuckled as she grabbed her cousin's keys.

Somethings never changed.

**───────✧❁✧───────**

RUDE! Men were just bleeding rude! Yes, she was a shop girl. Yes, she had a fine arse if you asked her. Yes, she sold coffee for a living. But did that mean that you got to proposition her and then purposely drop your coffee all over the floor to force her to pick it up when she said no? Oh hell no.

"Oi, clean that up," Rose told the customer with a glare.

"Says who?"

"Says me, the girl who could tear your arse to bleedin' shreds if she wanted!"

"Go out with me, then I will."

"Become a decent person, then maybe you'll have a chance when hell freezes over, Jimmy."

Rose wasn't a very... _aggressive_... person. Actually, she learned something very nice from her mum—that all problems could be solved with tea. The problem with that current statement was that her quasi-ex, who had been her quasi-boyfriend when she made the absolute _worst_ decision of her life, spilled the tea he ordered as some weird way to get her to go out with him. (" _I want you to be a proper girlfriend this time 'round!_ ")

She'd been nice. She'd been very clear. She let him down easy, and then hard, saying that no, she wouldn't make the same mistake again. She tried the peaceful approach, but he still kept comin'. So, she needed to be mean. And now the entire café stared as she stared down Jimmy Stone and his head two goons. Sorry, _friends_.

All three walked towards her. She kept her ground, but her heart rate picked up. She felt the blood pulse through her veins. It roared within her ears and she felt something growl deep inside her. She was quite harmless... until you were stupid enough to back her into a corner.

Before it turned into a brawl, a pale hand—long and thin but strong—grabbed her hand. She look over to her left to find a guy around her age with floppy hair and the oldest green eyes she's ever seen. He told her one word that felt so familiar.

" _Run_."


	2. How Jamie Met Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie Tyler, with her mysterious purpose, sets upon looking for Rose and the Doctor of this universe. However, she didn't expect to find Rose trapped among three men including a rather familiar face. So, using her wits, she orchestrates the first meeting—and things go almost alarmingly to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

**BAD WOLF KNEW THAT HER TIME WAS LIMITED.** She felt it when the walls first closed and Rose, her beautiful flower, began to feel a distant presence in the back of her mind. It faded and faded, but never truly went away. Bad Wolf, Rose, Defender of Earth, Heart of the TARDIS, no matter what you called her, she was apart of the time stream itself in some twisted sense...

And it scared her that she didn't know why.

Yes, Bad Wolf created herself throughout time and space—she remembered that much. She was time, space, love, loss, adult, child, life and even death. Rose Tyler was all of it because _time_ was all of it—because the TARDIS was all of it. And that deep ingrained connection frayed but never snapped. Their symbiotic relationship both killing her and keeping her alive.

Bad Wolf was just Rose's ultimate instinct, when she had no other option and needed to survive. When she had no other option and needed her _Doctor_ to survive as well.

So, she set to work and looked at all the timelines of all the possibilities of all the universes of all the impossible chances and found the perfect place to begin her side of things.

A little girl named Melody Pond, who was just as tied to the Doctor's fate as she was. A wolfish grin appeared on her face in the paradox pocket dimension.

Time to begin.

* * *

**ROSE SAT IN THE TREEHOUSE,** watching her basically-niece come to terms with what it meant to travel with the Doctor. The blonde hadn't meant to tell Melody about that particular story—both stories even. It still felt a bit raw to her and it had been roughly two centuries TARDIS time. "You lost everything?" The strawberry blonde whispered, finally, after what seemed like forever.

Still, Rose set aside their tea cups, ~~_Melody's favorite for situations as such tended to be chamomile and lavender_~~ , and smiled at her with a knowing, playful twinkle. "Not entirely true. I may have lost my human lifespan, and went through a lot of pain because of it, I wouldn't trade anything for the world. People come and go in your life in order to help you learn about yourself and the world around you. It's full of possibilities. You may lose them physically but the impact of their presence is never gone."

"Oh," Melody replied. Rose just held the young girl's hand and grinned. "What happens if you get lost from Uncle Doc? Or if I do, when I eventually travel?"

Rose sighed. Melody Pond was a mix of Rory and Amy in the oddest of ways. She had Amy's fire and need for adventure, but she also had Rory's worries. The carefulness of a man who spent years guarding and waiting and fighting and surviving. It sent a jolt through her system, watching this Melody grow up and comparing her, ever so slightly, to the River Song she became once upon a time—now a universe closed by the walls of choice.

 _Bleeding quantum physics and multiverse theory,_ Rose thought to herself as she bit the inside of her cheek. She tried to think of an answer to the younger Time Lady, but came up with one that she didn't know if a nine-year-old would be ready to hear.

"Well," Rose began slowly. The words tasted like acid on her tongue, but this would be necessary for the girl's survival one day. "You see, when I get separated from your uncle, sometimes reality shifts. The Doctor and whoever we travel with, gets a sign—I think from the TARDIS—and then he moves hell and heaven to find me."

Rose glanced around, making a big show of it, and Melody laughed hysterically with bright eyes. When Rose made a big show of being satisfied, she continued. "Your uncle thinks _that's_ impressive, but he forgets that I moved universes to be with him—"

"I love that story! Could you tell me that when I go to bed tonight?"

"Of course dear," Rose replied. She then pointed to the TARDIS blue mug. "Finish your tea, it'll get cold." After the reminder, and being sure that Melody took a sip, Rose continued her advice. "Sometimes though, he'll change his face and forget a few things. If that happens to you, and you need him to trust you, just say the two words he sees everywhere when I go missing."

"What are the words, Aunt Rosie?"

" _Bad Wolf._ "

**───────✧❁✧───────**

River Song sighed as she looked at the Doctor. It was too early in his Time Stream; Aunt Rosie was nowhere to be found. A different face with younger—colder—eyes.

Her Uncle Doc, the man that saved her life, didn't know her. But they were in a situation, in a library with shadow-hunting chickens, people dying left and right. He lost his friend, Donna Noble, and he looked murderous. She tried their usual banter, even brought up Rose to make him trust her. Nothing worked.

It was time to use her last option.

"Doctor, I know you don't trust me, but you will in the future. You and Rose. In order to prove it to you, I have one thing to say."

"And whatever could that be? What could you say that could make me trust you?" He snapped.

 _This version of Doctor was quick to anger and very rude, wasn't he, Aunt Rosie?_ River thought to the void before sighing. She took a step forward. Then another. Then another. And then another. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to give in.

And finally, River did just that. With a deep breath, she remembered her aunt's words from almost twenty or thirty—maybe a century even—years ago. She wondered, briefly, if Rose knew this would happen. The blonde seemed to know everything intuitively. "Bad Wolf."

The Doctor sucked in a breath.

The remaining members of their small team glanced between them. One even voiced the silent question. "What does that mean?"

"You couldn't possibly know—"

"She told me, Doctor, in your future and in my past, she told me. Now do you trust me?"

The Doctor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Before nodding, if ever so slightly, and River smiled inwardly. She'd take whatever she could get.

* * *

**JACKIE AND GABBY—** hey, that rhymed!—walked past a café after waiting three hours for a quick test. It made no damned sense to Jackie how, in the middle of a worse version from the Pandemic in her universe, people just _forgot_ those waiting to be tested!

Not very professional, in her opinion, granted Pete kept a tight ship in their world... oh god bless him. He lived a long life, he did. A brilliant one too—wait. Was that—? No—

But her hair—

And his terrible earing—

He did not just **—**

_**Oh he did. Oh no.** _

Jackie felt the anger well up inside her. That was essentially her _daughter_. Maybe not in this universe, but Jackie Tyler was Rose Tyler's mother. She was here for a reason and like hell would she let _any_ Rose go through that. Jackie, without paying any mind to Gabby's confused face, rolled up her sleeves and stalked forward into the shop. She was about to open the door when a familiar phrase stopped her.

"It's a _Sonic Screwdriver_ ," the unfamiliar voice replied in an exasperated tone that Jackie knew far too well. It was the tone of "Oh you stupid little humans, so full of potential, but as the Doctor, I know more than you". They only one he refrained from using it was around Rose—probably because he'd get chewed out by her—and even the Meta-Whatever named John had that same issue. Again, it annoyed her to no end, but it gave Jackie an idea.

"Donna, I don't care what you think it looks _like_ -"

"Oi! Oi, you! Yes, you!" Jackie called out. She watched as this version of the Doctor, after all only one person in the universe—no matter the universe—had a Sonic Screwdriver.

"I got to go," the young man with the floppy hair and the prominent chin told this "Donna" before hanging up his phone. "Do I know you?"

"Yes but no. Not this version of you anyway. Not even this face of you," Jackie rambled to distract him from the fact that she grabbed his wrist and was pulling him towards the café. "I know I ain't makin' any sense, but look at her!" She pointed at Rose, who had now backed herself into a corner as Jimmy Stone and his cronies stepped too close for her liking to her not-actually-daughter.

It was at that moment that Gabby rejoined them. Her hazel eyes cold as a winter storm. Jackie shook her head. It really was not the time—actually maybe it _was_ time. Jackie turned to the Not-But-Definitely Doctor, and searched the new green eyes. "Please, help us help her."

Something dark and foreboding, like the Oncoming Storm from Rose's second Doctor, flashed deep within his eyes. But he still looked confused. "What could I do? I'm tall and lanky!"

What _could_ he do?

**───────✧❁✧───────**

Jamie, despite being really confused, went over the plan in his head.

_Go in there, easy. Go unnoticed, not too hard to do. Hold out your hand and tell her to run, insanity._

The floppy-haired university student even wondered why he was helping them do this. Granted, she was attractive. Granted, she just so happened to be his favorite barista because of her kindness. Granted, Donna made fun of him for being too afraid to ask her out.

(What? He didn't want to subject her to the oncoming storm that was his family.)

Maybe he could finally talk to her more than about her favorite flower (roses), her favorite drink (tea), her favorite memory (winning bronze in a gymnastic tournament), etc. They could move past his stifled small-talk and maybe even go out for a drink.

_You need to work up the courage to finish this first._

So he crept into the store, not that he needed to. Most people ignored the man in tweed in favor for the altercation; however, slinking past the cronies was easier than previously believed because they were too intent on grinning wolfishly at the blonde who looked about ready to murder them all right there.

In no time at all, he was next to her. She smelt of roses and coffee, her hazel eyes glowed with flecks of gold in the sunlight. She was the vision of beauty that he never thought existed in the univer—oh by god, Jamie! That was way too cheesy!

He grabbed her hand. Long, thin, and bony as it was, something familiar sparked in his chest as her hand clasped with his. The word tumbled free from his mouth, and it felt much easier—much more _natural_ —to say as they were surrounded with the odds stacked against them. " _Run_."

And, with a quick nod and a grin, Rose took off, dragging him behind her.

* * *

**JACKIE WAS WAITING BY THE BLUE CAR.** Much to her unsurprise, it was called the TARDIS, which stood for Taxi And Racing Donna In School. The acronym made no sense, but she respected the Shadow's shtick to staying as close to the "Main Universe" Doctor as possible. She briefly wondered if it was stereotype or irony that it was a bright blue Mini Cooper.

"Lynny!" Gabby's voice rang out in the alley. "They're coming around the corner now! Start the fucking car! They've got company!"

Gabby jumped down from the last rung of the latter as she dove for the back seat of the Mini Cooper. It was the last thing that Jackie registered before she saw Rose laughing manically, hand-in-hand with this Universe's Doctor, as danger was closing in on them.


End file.
